


Can't keep my eyes off of you - ON HOLD

by SpatulaWords



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpatulaWords/pseuds/SpatulaWords
Summary: Wynonna and Nicole have been best friends for as long as they could remember. Nicole always knew who Wynonna’s baby sister was, Waverly. She can’t tell you how long she’s had a little crush on her. What happens if one day she finds out about it? It’s a recent turn in events in Nicole’s life where she decides maybe you should go after what you want before it’s too late. Fear overtakes her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New idea, new story. Still getting myself used to Archive and situating chapters, so HOPEFULLY ya'll like this story a bit. Comments always appreciated, let me know any mistakes you see, Enjoy. :)

First Days are unpredictable. You never know who will like you, if you’ll be bullied, if you get to hang out with the popular kids. You know nothing. Especially as a new student.

*BAAM* Colliding with someone unknown, Nicole thumps on the ground, along with someone else.

“Geeze Red, watch where ya going, yeah?” The sound of the women’s voice was clearly frustrated and annoyed that she was knocked into. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, It’s… I’m new here and I obviously don’t know where I’m going, can’t seem to find the correct footing, I’m so sorry…” Continuing to ramble on before the dark-haired woman speaks up again…  
“Yo, calm your shit, Red. Just setting ya straight, you don’t wanna be this clumsy round, everyone. Its Purgatory shit will get to ya.” The dark haired girl stays silent for a minute, eyeing her, surveying, possibly trying to figure out if she’s seen her before.

“You new around here Red? Don’t think I’ve seen you in the halls before, but then again I’m kinda oblivious and don’t pay attention most times.” SIlently chuckling to herself.

“Uh, yeah. Been here for a week but just now starting school a bit later than the rest.” Nicole starts to gather the rest of the stuff scattered on the floor.

“Well since your new and all your welcome to join my friends and I at lunch. We usually sit at the back, I’ll save ya a seat Red.” Wynonna then turns around and walks over to presumably her own locker.

“Well that went better than expected” Nicole mumbles to herself.

Couple classes pass by and it’s now the start of lunch period for Nicole. She gets up to the front of where the line is and decides on a sandwich and chips. She scans the back row and sees Wynonna next to some taller dude, and another brunette. She sees an open spot like she promised and makes her way to the back.

The smaller brunette turns around and sees the redhead who’s made her way to the table. She eyes her up and down, taking in the sights of the mysterious woman.

“Guys! This is Red. New student that I literally ran into. Say, what’s your real name Red? Can’t believe I haven’t even asked that yet!” Wynonna gestures for her to start talking.

“Oh uh yeah, I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” Awkwardly starting a wave to fully introduce herself.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. I’m so gonna milk this the rest of the year. Say how many puns have you heard yet Haughstuff?”

“Wynonna be nice, I’m sure she’s heard every single one in the book already.” The smaller woman pipes up, just after waking her in the shoulder. “Hey,” the smaller brunette extends a hand, “I’m Waverly Earp, this girl here is Wynonna, my sister… unfortunately.”

Nicole takes her hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Waverly.” Something about this girl, something she can’t quite put a finger on at the moment. She now realizes she’s been smiling a little too long, and quite unexpectedly still holding Waverly’s hand, a few more seconds she drops the grip before she gets called out for it.

“Well Haught, your always welcome in this group of misfits, feel like we’ll be around each other a lot.” Wynonna says before walking off to grab some more food from the never-ending line of students.

“Please don’t mind my sister, she’s a bit crazy and annoying sometimes.” Waverly throws an apologetic look Nicole’s way.

“Don’t apologize, it’s all fun in game.” Nicole winks then picks up her sandwich to take a bite.

\---  
Nicole is suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of the bell above the coffee shop. Wynonna saunters in, scanning the room for her best friend. After locating the only fire-headed girl in town, she makes her way into the booth she’s sat at.

“Haught-shit what’s GOOOOOOD,” Wynonna says all a bit too loudly for her liking in a public space.

“Well, I was just about to go order myself a coffee, you want anything?” Nicole gets her wallet out of her back pocket.

“I’ll take an Americano, thanks dude.”

“No problem, be right back Wynonna” Nicole makes her way to the cashier counter to place the order.

“Well well well if it isn’t Officer Haught in the flesh. Glad seeing you back to your normal routine, I’ve missed seeing your face.” 

“Well, Amy you just know I’ve missed you too much, can’t quite stay away from you.” Nicole winks and places a 20 on the counter.

“What can I get ya Officer? The regular Cappucino and Americano for your friend?”

“Precisely, you know me so well” Nicole leans against the counter.

“It’ll be right up, i’ll bring the coffee’s to ya, you can go sit your cute butt down, it’ll be out soon!” Amy smiles before walking off to make the coffees. 

Nicole makes her way back to the booth, where she’s greeted by a smirking Wynonna.

“Wipe that damn smirk of your face, I know what you’re thinking and it’s not happening.” Nicole grabs a couple napkins from the dispenser for herself and Wynonna.

“Oh c’mon Haughtstuff, you haven’t been on a date it god knows how long. Just ask her out already, you know she likes you for fucks sake.” Wynonna makes some obscene gesture, Nicole was quick to swat her hands away. 

“Yeah well, I don’t have interest to string girls along right now, especially when my heart lies somewhere else.” Nicole shits uncomfortably in the booth, wanting this conversation to be over. After all Wynonna knows everything.

“Fine, fine, I know your like literally in love with my sister, which is gross still by the way.” Wynonna finally accepts the drink she got her and takes a sip.

“Ok well that’s a different story, so can we like drop it for now?” Nicole slightly annoyed desperately wants to change the subject.

“Yeah, sure of course.” After Wynonna said the last thing the door chime above the door rings again, and the all but familiar brunette walks through the door. Almost like every entrance, Nicole is completly drawn in, mesmerized by how good she seems to look every damn time. She was dressed in this beautiful sundress that just hugged her perfectly, and she swears she was drooling. She felt like it anyway. She was snapped out her thoughts just before Waverly made way to their table.

“Hey guys! I honestly didn’t know you guys would be here today, but here you are!” Waverly giggles.

“Here I am, Waves.” Nicole offers up her dimpled smile. “Would you like a coffee or something on the menu? I’m paying today.” 

“If it doesn’t bother you too much I’d love a soy latte.” Waverly smiles.

Making way back up to the counter she greets Amy again, ordering her soy latte, and waiting for it to be made. Eventually, she’s handed the soy latte, and makes way back to the booth, handing the latte to Waverly. They all fall into a comfortable casual conversation for an hour or so, where there may have been some harmless flirting between Nicole and Waverly, all unknown to the oblivious Wynonna which may be a good thing. All good things must come to an end, eventually plans take place and they part ways for now.  
\---  
Nicole closes her apartment door, toes of her shoes, and plops down on her couch in the living room. She swears its the comfiest couch ever. Flipping through Netflix, she decides to watch a new series called, “The 100”. Before she gets even halfway through episode 1, she gets a call from Wynonna.

“Hey Haughtstuff, listen I’ll get straight to the point because I know you’re probably on your couch watching Netflix right now and just wanna chillax. So, we’re having this dinner at the homestead and you should totally come because your my best friend and I’d hate not having you there, did I mention food? Lots of food. You in?” A hint of question comes from Wynonna.

“You know I am Wy. I’d do anything for you Earps. What time?” Nicole replies.

“Dinner starts round 7 but come anytime really, Waves and I will be here most of the day.”

“Alright sounds good, see ya then Wy.” Hanging up Nicole gets herself comfortable again, and binges half of season 1 before deciding on what to wear to this dinner. Not wanting to be overly fancy she decides on a blue button up, dark skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of Doc Martens. Straightening it all out, and checking her hair, she grabs her keys and makes way to the Homestead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time at the Homestead! Read to find out what happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the small hiatus I took. Between trips and college starting back up I didn't really have the right mindset to write... back on track though.

She knows the route to the homestead pretty well nowadays. She could almost drive blindfolded, but she’d rather live to see another day. Bird Box 2 isn’t in the works yet anywho.

Drumming her fingers on the wheel, Ellie Goulding’s ‘Anything Could Happen’ was playing on the radio. She found herself humming along to parts of the song.

After the war we said we'd fight together, I guess we thought that's just what humans do

Song ending, Nicole rolls up onto the gravel driveway of the homestead. Pleased to have made it in record time, not that she wanted to be overly early or anything.

With the car now parked, Nicole makes her way to the porch side door. After a few moments of contemplation, she raises her hand to knock on the door.

Swinging the door open, Nicole is met by the youngest Earp. Awkwardly shifting from side to side, she finally pipes up.

“Hey Waves.” Nicole breaks into a dimpled smile. She can’t help it when she’s around her. I mean all it takes is for her to be in the same room and her mood is already ten times better.

“Nic! Oh i’m so glad you're here. Nonna’s being an ass and I need you to help me.” Waverly gestures for Nicole to make her way inside. 

“Well i’m sure whatever it is, I can help with. I’ve always got you.” Nicole takes off her jacket and hangs it up, following her into the living room area.

“Haughstuff! Bought time your ass is here. Waves here was just insulting Katie McGrath in this new episode of Supergirl. Can you believe her audacity?” Wynonna gestures between Waverly and the current scene on pause, involving the one and only Lena Luthor portrayed by Katie McGrath.

“Wy, everyone’s entitled to their own opinions, it’s a free country.” Nicole sits on the couch on the far side away from Wynonna.

“Ok yeah, but when it involves pretty women on television, I’m gonna bullshit people’s opinions.” Wynonna grabs some popcorn and throws it into her mouth.

“Nonna, I literally just said she deserves more than what this show is giving her. Not that she’s ugly or something obscene like that.” Waverly moves to sit between Nicole and Wynonna.

Wynonna just waves her sister off, and continues watching the episode she’s on. Meanwhile, Waverly leans into Nicole’s space and lifts to whisper something in her ear.

“Hey Nic, you mind helping me with some final dinner things in the kitchen?”

“Of course, lead the way.” 

Nicole and Waverly get up and make their way into the kitchen.

“I just have to finish adding some things to the main dish, but it would help out a lot if you could set the table up?” Waverly turns around to make sure and put her best puppy dog eyes on, pouting a bit to really sell it.

“Anything for you Waves.” Nicole leans into her personal space and whispers, “You know I’d do just about anything you ask me too.” The last few words makes her shudder uncontrollably. 

Neither could deny that they’ve been getting much closer the last few weeks, then the last few months they’ve been hanging out. It was maybe just shy of a month since Waverly broke up with her long-term boyfriend Champ. Took all the courage tiny Waverly could gather to break up with someone who she’s been scared of to talk against, but with the help and support of Nicole, she did it and has never felt better. It was only a few weeks ago that Nicole has become a bit more serious with her actions towards the youngest Earp. She was respectful while she was in her other relationship, but a little harmless flirting now can’t hurt a fly.

Nicole sets up the kitchen just like she’s told to, then goes to sit back down next to Wynonna to catch what’s left on the supergirl episode.

“Hey guys! Dinners done so come help yourself.” Waverly yells from the kitchen, finishing setting the food out ready to serve.

At the same time Nicole’s phone rings, “Hey Wy you go on ahead, I have to take this.” 

“Of course Haught-pants, find us when your done.” Wynonna goes into the kitchen.

Nicole walks a bit away for some privacy, unsure what this call from Nedley could be.

“Ni- Nicole? Is this you? I have to share some news, hopefully your alone at the moment.” Nedley says, a bit of regret sounding to his voice.

“Yeah I’m alone for now, what’s this about? Your starting to worry me.” Nicole goes to sit down on the couch.

“Nicole I don’t mean to ruin your day, but you Aunt was in a terrible accident. I’m so-so sorry to be the one to tell you, she passed just a while ago. The injuries were just piling up, the doctors did what they could, but it was all too much.” Nedley being ever so cautious with his words, but it was all too much for Nicole.

This Aunt of hers, she raised her since she was a little girl. Ever since her parents kicked her out for who she was. She took her in when she didn’t have to. This woman taught her everything she knows, everything she is. 

“I-I gotta go, I’ll see you around.” Nicole abruptly ends the call.

Staring straight at the wall, so many emotions attacking her at this very moment. She doesn’t know if she should scream, cry, punch. It’s all too much.

“Nicole! C’mon we’re getting hungry, what the hell is going on?” She hears Wynonna yell from the kitchen.

Waverly gets up to go check on Nicole, finding her completely still on the couch, phone in hand. She takes one look into her eyes, the eyes she usually finds so much love in only to find hopelessness. Completely overtaken with concern, she quickly makes her way over to the couch, sitting down taking Nicole’s head and laying in her lap. In that very moment Nicole let’s everything go.

“Sssh, it’s ok Nic. Everything will be ok. Whatever it is will get better. Tell me what happened.” Waverly absentmindedly runs her hand through Nic’s red locks.

“My-my aunt. She passed. She’s gone Waves. I don’t know what to do.” Nicole sobs again, gasping for air.

“Oh Nicole. I’m sooo sorry, I can’t begin to feel the pain your in right now. Ss-h.” Waverly does her best to comfort her in that moment.

It’s another hour before they move from that spot. Comfort is what was needed most for Nicole and Waverly was happy to help any way she could. It’s never easy losing a loved one, something Waverly understood all too well. She just hopes she can be whatever it is that Nicole needs to get past this.


	3. Note

I know. Starting 2 stories isn't a good idea, so I'm putting this one on hold for now. I don't wanna say I won't work on it, it just isn't my first priority, my other story is as I have more fun and joy writing that one right now.

Occasionally I may add more for my 3rd chapter of this fic, but in the meantime don't be upset please!


End file.
